por amor a mi hermana
by belen26
Summary: naruto uzumaki tiene una buena relacion con su hermana karin pero cuando ella se enferma sufriendo un problema renal que le lleva a dialisis y la unica solucion es un transplante de riñon naruto al ver que no su riñon no es compatible con el de su hermana hara todo lo posible por conseguir un riñon y que asi su hermana se pueda curar
1. Chapter 1

En la escuela,todos los alumnos,ahora descansaban,porque habían terminado los exámenes,y pronto se iban a graduar

Sakura: (ve que naruto esta preocupado) amor

Naruto: dime amor

Sakura: que pasa porque estas pensativo

Naruto: estaba pensando

Sakura: en que

Naruto: mi papa dice que la única cura para que karin este bien,es que le hagan un trasplanté de riñón

Sakura: así podrá curarse

Naruto: si,pero la lista de espera es muy larga

Sakura: tu podrías donarle un riñón a karin

Naruto: saliendo de la escuela,iré hacerme la prueba

Sakura: te acompaño

Naruto: de acuerdo (siguen conversando)

Ino: (era la directora del teatro,y ahora estaba escogiendo a los chicos que irían,a la gira) bueno ustedes han sido escogidos

Sasuke: y cuando nos iremos

Ino: el fin de semana

Shikamaru: tan rápido

Ino: así es chicos,así que prepárense

Kiba: de acuerdo

Sasuke: esta bien (ve que hinata estaba leyendo un libro,pero a la final,guarda el libro y se levanta y mira a sasuke por un rato y después se va)

Ino: bueno chicos pueden retirarse

Shino: gracias (todos se van)

Sasuke: donde estará hinata (empieza a buscarla hasta que la ve conversando con temari)

Hinata: así que te vas

Temari: si me mudo a japon definitivamente

Hinata: entiendo

Temari: y tu que harás

Hinata: descansare un tiempo antes de saber,que seguir

Temari: te voy a extrañar hinata

Hinata: y yo a ti temari

Temari: bueno nos vemos mañana

Hinata: de acuerdo (temari se aleja,y hinata,esperaba para tomar un taxi)

Sasuke: (se acerca) hinata

Hinata: (se da la vuelta) hola sasuke

Sasuke: te vi en el teatro,pero no prestabas atención

Hinata: lo se,me puse a leer

Sasuke: ni siquiera porque me voy el fin de semana me dices nada

Hinata: y que quieres que te diga,ya me dijiste hace unos lo que tenías planeado hacer

Sasuke: si pero nunca me diste tu opinión

Hinata: porque tu ya sabes lo que opino

Sasuke: alguna vez,estas feliz por mi

Hinata: yo te he apoyado en todo

Sasuke: pero en esto no

Hinata: porque,ya te lo dije,el teatro no me agrada

Sasuke: claro tu solo piensas en ti mismo

Hinata: que no es al revés

Sasuke: como al revés

Hinata: que tu solo piensas en ti mismo,y no en los demás ni siquiera te interesa lo que yo piense

Sasuke: y tu eres una egoísta

Hinata: aquí vamos de nuevo

Sasuke: a que te refieres

Hinata: que me vas a decir lo mismo,y sabes que,yo creo que lo dejamos aquí

Sasuke: claro es que no te importa nada y sabes lo que eres eres una eres una (no dice nada mas porque hinata le da una cachetada)

Hinata: ya cállate

Sasuke: (se soba la mejilla) me golpeaste

Hinata: esto es lo que debi haber hecho hace mucho tiempo sasuke uchiha,y ahora me vas a escuchar

Sasuke: (sorprendido) hinata tu

Hinata: escúchame bien y que te quede claro,el que no me guste el teatro no significa,que no tengas que seguir lo que mas te gusta,tu puedes seguir lo que te gusta yo no te lo impido,pero últimamente te haz estado portando como un patán y grosero conmigo,y no tengo porque soportarte,esta vez no (para un taxi) y la próxima vez aprende a tratar,a las personas (se sube al taxi y se marcha)

Sasuke: (piensa) es la primera vez que me golpea (mientras camina hasta el estacionamiento y se sube al carro y se marcha)

A la mañana siguiente

Todos estaban ya graduándose,a la final cuando terminan,se abrazan entre ellos,la fiesta era en la noche pero ni naruto,sakura y hinata,quisieron irse

Utakata: perdón hermana

Hinata: porque me pides disculpas

Utakata: porque primero no me imaginaba que sasuke se portaría de esa forma

Hinata: no tienes porque disculparte

Utakata: pues yo creo que es mejor que no te amargues,ya sabes que a veces las relaciones no funcionan

Hinata: eso lo se,y no te preocupes no me voy a seguir amargándome

Utakata: esta bien hermana,y los egundo,lamento que tengamos que suspender el paseo

Hinata: lo se,se que planeábamos que naruto y sakura vengan,pero no se puede

Utakata: el problema de karin

Hinata: sabes estaba pensando en algo

Utakata: en que

Hinata: y si tu y yo nos hacemos una prueba

Utakata: para que

Hinata: para ver si somos compatibles con karin

Utakata: para donarle un riñón

Hinata: si,que te parece

Utakata: pues nada se pierde con intentarlo

Hinata: vamos mañana

Utakata: de acuerdo (los dos siguen conversando,esperando que el resultado sea positivo y al menos uno de los dos le pueda donar un riñón a karin)


	2. Chapter 2

Quince días después

Ha pasado quince días desde que hinata se graduó,y el junto con utakata se fueron al medico para hacerse las pruebas y ver si el riñón de utakata o el de hinata eran compatibles con karin,y poder donárselo

Hinata: (entra a la casa) hola hermano

Utakata: (cuelga el teléfono) hola hermana

Hinata: por esa cara,parece que no tienes buenas noticias

Utakata: me acaba de llamar el tío obito

Hinata: y que te dijo

Utakata: ya salieron los resultados

Hinata: y no somos compatibles no es cierto

Utakata: lamentablemente no

Hinata: (se sienta) y ahora

Utakata: pues no me daré por vencido

Hinata: pero si no podemos ser sus donates

Utakata: lo se

Hinata: entonces que haremos

Utakata: pues se quien nos puede ayudar

Hinata: quien

Utakata: (se levanta) ven vamos

Hinata: de acuerdo (los dos salen de la casa y se suben al carro y se van)

Mientras que en la casa de la familia uzumaki

Sakura: (vivía con naruto ya que sus padres viven en Londres,y ella quise quedarse) que paso amor

Naruto: llegaron los resultados

Sakura: por esa cara,no son buenas noticias no es cierto

Naruto: pues el tío obito dice que no somos compatibles con karin

Sakura: ni siquiera yo

Naruto: tampoco

Sakura: y cual es el siguiente plan

Naruto: pues va a empezar a buscar un riñón que sea compatible con karin

Sakura: esperemos que lo encuentre,ya sabes que la lista es demasiado larga

Naruto: dijo que haría lo posible por buscar un riñón compatible con karin

Sakura: esta bien,y los tíos que dijeron

Naruto: que harán lo mismo

Sakura: entiendo (siguen conversando)

Karin: (baja las gradas) oigan que hacen

Sakura: pues de interesante nada y tu

Karin: pues hinata me mando un mensaje

Naruto: y que te dijo

Karin: que el sábado ella y utakata van a venir de visita

Sakura: que bueno

Naruto: no los hemos visto desde que nos graduamos

Sakura: eso es cierto

Karin: también estarían ocupados

Sakura: si,y amor

Naruto: dime

Sakura: sasuke ya se fue

Naruto: si,ya se fue

Karin: y cuando vuelve

Naruto: en tres meses

Sakura: una gira de tres meses

Karin: eso ya me parece aburrido

Naruto: pues opino lo mismo

Sakura: tienen razón

Karen: (sale de la cocina) disculpe joven sasuke

Naruto: dime karen

Karen: la comida esta lista

Karin: que bueno porque tengo hambre

Sakura: igual yo,aunque esperamos a los tíos

Naruto: no,me mandaron un mensaje

Karin: y que dicen

Naruto: que vienen mañana

Sakura: bueno vamos a comer

Naruto: de acuerdo (los tres se van a la cocina a comer)

Sábado en la tarde

Hinata y utakata estaban en la casa de la familia uzumako visitando a los chicos

Kushina: (se sienta a lado de utakata) que ya no estas jugando con ellos

Utakata: es que karin me dejo quebrado

Kushina: claro le gusta jugar turista

Utakata: eso es cierto

Kushina: me alegra que hayan decidido venir a vernos

Utakata: bueno,siempre venimos a visitarlos

Kushina: lo se

Utakata: y pues aprovechando,que naruto,sakura y hinata se graduaron y están libres,era una buena oportunidad

Kushina: es verdad

Utakata: y karin como esta

Kushina: pues sigue con la diálisis

Utakata: y sobre el trasplante

Kushina: pues ninguno de somos compatibles

Utakata: y que paso

Kushina: no estamos dispuestos a rendirnos,así que la búsqueda de un riñón para karin empezó

Utakata: lo se,hinata y yo también estamos buscándolo

Kushina: siempre estaremos agradecidos por su ayuda

Utakata: pues karin es nuestra amiga

Kushina: lo se (ve que siguen jugando)

Karin: y quien sigue

Naruto: paso

Sakura: yo igual

Hinata: yo tampoco

Karin: les volví a ganar

Hinata: así es

Sakura: es que eres buena jugando al turista

Hinata: ya saben que me gusta jugar

Sakura: lo se

Hinata: (ve que utakata,recibe un mensaje y su cara cambia) creo que es hora de irnos

Karin: me alegra que hayan venido

Utakata: pues nosotros también estamos felices

Naruto: vendrán otro día

Hinata: claro que si

Karin: utakata,te ganare en las carreras,la próxima

Utakata: eso ya lo veremos

Karin: de acuerdo

Hinata: es tarde tenemos que irnos

Utakata: nos retiramos

Kushina: de acuerdo chicos

Hinata: tía dile al tío que es una pena que no lo hayamos podido ver

Kushina: estaba trabajando,pero ya será otro día que lo vean

Utakata: de acuerdo tía hasta luego (los dos se van)

Kushina: hasta luego chicos (les mira irse y cierra la puerta) me iré a dormir

Karin: yo creo que todos

Kushina: bueno hasta mañana

Sakura: hasta mañana tía

Kushina: hasta mañana (se va)

Karin: me voy a dormir yo también

Naruto: de acuerdo hermana

Karin: no quieren que les ayude

Sakura: no deja no mas,nosotros arreglamos todo esto

Karin: de acuerdo que descansen (sube a su cuarto)

Sakura: (ve que karin se fue a su cuarto) sabes vi que la cara de utakata cambio

Naruto: yo también le vi

Sakura: porque sería

Naruto: me parece que recibió la misma noticia que nosotros

Sakura: que aun no hay riñón para karin

Naruto: no,pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme

Sakura: yo tampoco

Naruto: lo se (siguen conversando)

Mientras que con utakata y hinata

Hinata: no son buenas noticias no es cierto

Utakata: no

Hinata: que paso

Utakata: que apareció un donante,pero que no es compatible con karin

Hinata: no puede ser

Utakata: de todas formas,seguirá bus cando

Hinata: es muy amable de su parte en ayudarnos

Utakata: lo se

Hinata: y nosotros de no rendirnos

Utakata: karin es nuestra amiga,y quedamos en que vamos a ayudarla

Hinata: es verdad

Utakata: claro que si (los dos siguen conversando,mientras que llegaban a la casa,y entran,para estar en la cocina y seguir conversando un rato mas)


	3. Chapter 3

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses,y las cosas seguían igual,karin seguía en diálisis,y cuando había la posibilidad,de que haya un riñón,resulta que no es compatible,y tienen que empezar de nuevo,el problema es que el tiempo se le estaba acabando a karin,pero naruto no pensaba rendirse,mientras que sasuke,regresaba después de haber estado,tres meses fuera

Sasuke: (entra a la casa) que bueno al fin en casa

Mikoto: bienvenido hijo

Sasuke: gracias mama

Fugaku: pensé que la gira era de seis meses

Sasuke: si,pero ino,se olvido de contratar los otros teatros,y ya no se pude seguir con la gira

Izumi: con razón

Itachi: bueno al menos estas en casa

Sasuke: así es

Mikoto: y justo mañana hay un almuerzo donde kushina y minato

Sasuke: y como esta karin

Fugaku: pues la situación con ella es mala

Sasuke: la única cura es el trasplante no es cierto

Izumi: si,pero el problema es que la lista de espera es muy larga,y aunque hemos hecho lo posible por buscarle un riñón,resulta que no es compatible

Itachi: y el tiempo se le acaba

Mikoto: todos ayudamos pero es difícil

Sasuke: entiendo

Fugaku: bueno ya la podrás ver mañana

Sasuke: si papa (siguen conversando hasta la noche y todos se van a sus cuartos)

Izumi: como crees que reaccione sasuke

Itachi: con ver a hinata mañana

Izumi: si

Itachi: la verdad es que no lo se,ya viste que no terminaron bien

Izumi: lo se

Itachi: pero habrá que esperar

Izumi: bueno mañana se verán

Itachi: tienes razón (siguen conversando hasta que se duermen)

Sasuke: (estaba en su cuarto y acostado en la cama) que estaría haciendo hinata todo este tiempo,de seguro,este tiempo se estaría divirtiendo (a la final se queda dormido)

Al día siguiente

Mikoto: chicos están listos

Itachi: (baja) si mama

Sasuke: estamos listos

Izumi: podemos irnos

Fugaku: de acuerdo vamos (salen de la casa y caminan hasta la casa de minato y kushina) es una suerte que seamos vecinos

Mikoto: es cierto,solo es necesario,cruzar la calle

Fugaku: es verdad (toca el timbre)

Itachi: veo el carro de utakata

Izumi: también vendrían al almuerzo

Itachi: eso es cierto

Karen: (abre la puerta) bienvenidos

Mikoto: gracias karen

Minato: bienvenidos

Fugaku: gracias minato

Minato: sasuke,cuando llegaste

Minato: ayer tío

Minato: me alegra verte

Sasuke: gracias tío

Itachi: y los chicos

Minato: hay en la sala viendo unos videos

Kushina: bienvenidos

Mikoto: gracias kushina

Kushina: amor

Minato: dime

Kushina: la comida esta lista,ya pueden pasar a la mesa

Minato: de acuerdo

Kushina: naruto

Naruto: (se estaba riendo con los demás,al ver los videos) su mama

Kushina: tu sakura,karin,utakata y hinata,apaguen la laptop,tus tíos están aquí,y es hora de comer

Naruto: de acuerdo mama (apaga la laptop) luego seguimos

Sakura: si vamos a ayudar a la tía

Hinata: de acuerdo vamos (se levantan)

Karin: (se acerca) hola tía

Mikoto: hola linda como estas

Karin: bien tía

Fugaku: pues yo te veo bien

Karin: gracias tío

Sasuke: mi papa tiene razón

Karin: miren quien volvió

Sasuke: si ya regrese

Karin: me alegra verte

Sasuke: gracias igualmente (todos se acercan a saludarlos)

Sakura: hinata

Hinata: dime sakura

Sakura: vamos a ayudar a la tía

Hinata: de acuerdo vamos

Sasuke: (ve que hinata pasa por su lado) hinata

Hinata: (no lo mira) hola sasuke (sigue caminando hasta la cocina)

Utakata: hola tío

Fugaku: como estas utakata

Utakata: bien tío

Fugaku: pensaste en lo que te dije

Utakata: si tío,aceptare el trabajo desde el lunes,ire a trabajar contigo

Fugaku: pues bienvenido

Utakata: gracias tío

Fugaku: de nada utakata

Mikoto: y aquí pasan ustedes (se sientan en la mesa)

Utakata: si,siempre estamos aquí

Izumi: y como vez a karin

Utakata: no la veo bien

Itachi: no hay un riñón compatible con ella

Utakata: no (siguen conversando)

Kushina: (llega a la mesa) chicas gracias por ayudarme

Hinata: de nada tía

Kushina: ahora porque no se sientan

Sakura: de acuerdo (se sientan,y empiezan a comer y también a conversar,pasando la tarde bastante divertida)

Karin: la comida estuvo rica mama

Kushina: me alegra hija

Itachi: y ahorita que hacen

Naruto: estábamos viendo unos videos

Izumi: pensé que jugarían turista

Hinata: no,karin nos gana a todos

Itachi: no le pueden ganar

Sakura: lamentablemente no

Izumi: que mal

Hinata: que raro (se levanta)

Naruto: que paso

Hinata: donde estará utakata

Sakura: lo vi en la cocina

Hinata: voy a verlo (se va a la cocina)

Utakata: (en la cocina) gracias (apaga el celular)

Hinata: (entra y lo mira) que paso

Utakata: otro riñón que no es compatible con karin

Hinata: se nota que la búsqueda de un órgano es difícil

Utakata: lo se

Hinata: y que va a pasar ahora

Utakata: no pienso darme por vencido

Hinata: empezamos de cero de nuevo

Utakata: así es (mientras le abraza y luego se van a la sala a seguir conversando hasta la noche en que todos se van)

Sakura: amor

Naruto: dime amor

Sakura: te note serio que paso

Naruto: me mandaron un mensaje

Sakura: no son buenas noticias

Naruto: no

Sakura: que paso

Naruto: el riñón no es compatible con karin

Sakura: no puede ser

Naruto: así es

Sakura: y que va a pasar

Naruto: pues no estoy dispuesto a rendirme

Sakura: seguirás buscando,hasta encontrar un riñón compatible con karin

Naruto: así es

Sakura: pues sabes que te apoyo

Naruto: lo se y gracias amor

Sakura: de nada amor (los dos siguen conversando,hasta que se van a dormir,mientras que sasuke,no paraba de pensar en hinata,después de que la vio,y ella apenas le saludo y luego ni siquiera le hizo,caso,tenía que buscar una forma de volver hablar con ella,con esos pensamientos,también se durmió)


	4. Chapter 4

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y la situación con karin,no mejoraba,lamentablemente,no lograban encontrarle el riñón,y el tiempo se le estaba acabando

Utakata: (estaba en el cuarto con hinata conversando) se que puede parecerte raro,que estemos en casa de sasuke

Hinata: pues sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto (los dos se habían mudado a la casa de la familia uchiha,por el trabajo de utakata que estaba mas cerca,ya que trabajaba con fugaku)

Utakata: lo se,pero no quiero que te sientas incomoda por sasuke

Hinata: lo se,pero hermano quédate tranquilo

Utakata: esta bien bueno tengo que irme

Hinata: vuelves a tu trabajo

Utakata: si,nos veremos luego

Hinata: esta bien hermano que te vaya bien

Utakata: gracias (se va)

Itachi: (entra al cuarto después de media hora) estas ocupada

Hinata: (estaba leyendo) no para nada

Itachi: pes venía haber como estabas

Hinata: pues estoy bien

Itachi: se que te parece extraño,aquí

Hinata: sabía que esto iba a pasar

Itachi: y mas por mi hermano

Hinata: mira itachi,no te voy a negar que sigo enamorada de sasuke,pero el simplemente no va a cambiar

Itachi: lo se

Hinata: le gusta el teatro,y el se enfado conmigo,porque no me agrada el teatro,pero es que nunca me agrado,y desde ahí empezamos mal

Itachi: lo se,se enfado muchas veces contigo

Hinata: sin olvidar los insultos

Itachi: y que el ultimno día le diste una cachetada

Hinata: se lo merecía

Itachi: lo se,pero se también que se va por un año

Hinata: si el acepta eso,el sabe lo que hace

Itachi: tu ya no puedes hacer nada

Hinata: y que quieres que haga,que le hable para que se porte grosero conmigo,olvídalo itachi no lo hare

Itachi: lo se,oye y alguna noticia sobre karin

Hinata: pues el medico quedo en llamar si hay una buena noticia

Itachi: temo que el tiempo se le este acabando

Hinata: yo también,cada vez veo a karin,que su salud esta empeorando,ya vez ya ni la diálisis le ayuda

Itachi: lo se

Hinata: yo espero que haya una buena noticia pronto

Itachi: eso espero yo también

Sasuke: (había estado escuchando toda la conversación pero a la final se alejo,y se fue de la casa,y se fue donde naruto y ahora estaba conversando con karin) y como esta suigetsu

Karin: pues le va bien

Sasuke: y planea venir a verte

Karin: pues esta estudiando y casi no tiene tiempo

Sasuke: y cuando sean vacaciones

Karin: pues dice que va hacer todo lo posible

Sasuke: entiendo

Karin: y tu que tienes planeado

Sasuke: pues ino aún no ha dicho nada

Karin: pero es cierto,que la próxima gira será de un año

Sasuke: es cierto

Karin: un año,así que no cambiaras de idea

Sasuke: no empieces tu también

Karin: (molesta) oye sasuke por una vez en tu vida,podrías escuchar

Sasuke: bueno no te enojes

Karin: si me enojo es porque eres demasiado terco y siempre piensas en tener toda la razón pero no es así,así que quiero decirte algo

Sasuke: y que es

Karin: piensa bien en lo que vas hacer,porque estas a punto de perder a la mujer que amas,yo se que tu todavía quieres a hinata,y se también que estas feliz de que ella este en tu casa,sasuke no pierdas a la mujer que quieres,si te vas la vas a perder si te quedas puedes estar con ella,la decisión es tuya

Sasuke: esta bien karin (los dos siguen conversando)

Mientras que en la casa de la familia uchiha

Hinata (estaba en la sala ñeyendo cuando escucha su celular,así que contesta) aló

Doctor: hola hinata soy el doctor

Hinata: hola doc como le va

Doctor: no muy bien

Hinata: no me diga hay riñón

Doctor: lo siento hinata

Hinata: pero como ouede pasar esto

Doctor: hinata te lo dije desde un principio a ti y a tu hermano,la situación no es fácil,encontrar un riñón o cualquier otro órgano compatible,no es fácil

Hinata: lo se

Doctor: hare lo posible hinata,pero no es fácil

Hinata: de todas formas gracias doc

Doctor: de nada hinata

Hinata: hasta luego (cierra la llamada)

Sasuke: (entra a la casa y ve que hinata terminaba de hablar y apagaba su celular) y que paso

Hinata: pues llamo el doctor que es amigo de utakata

Sasuke: por tu cara son malas noticias no es cierto

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: que dijo

Hinata: que no hay un riñón compatible con karin

Sasuke: se nota que es muy complicado

Hinata: demasiado

Sasuke: y veo a karin mas enferma

Hinata: también la veo así (los dos siguen conversando)

Mientras que en la casa de la familia namikaze

Minato: (entra al cuarto) ya llegue

Kushina: hola amor

Minato: (se sienta en la cama) que día

Kushina: sigues sin poder encontrar un riñón para karin

Minato: no es fácil

Kushina: lo se

Minato: se que te duele al igual que a mi

Kushina: claro que me duele es mi niña y verle así enferma es doloroso

Minato: lo se

Kushina: y,yo tampoco me doy por vencido

Minato: todos estamos en esto

Kushina: lo se

Minato: pero,no me rendiré

Kushina: yo tampoco (los dos siguen conversando)

Sakura: no hay buenas noticias

Naruto: sigue sin haber un riñón compatible

Sakura: se nota que es difícil

Naruto: si,pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme

Sakura: lo se

Naruto: amo a mi hermana

Sakura: lo se

Naruto: voy a seguir buscando

Sakura: y sabes que te estoy apoyando

Naruto: pues gracias por no dejarme sola

Sakura: te amo y sabes bien que te apoyo

Naruto: lo se (los dos siguen conversando hasta que a la final terminan quedándose dormidos)


	5. Chapter 5

Dos días después

Ha pasado dos días,desde que hinata vive ahora en la casa de sasuke y también desde que el doctor le dijo que esta haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar un riñón que sea compatible con karin,ahora ella estaba en casa de naruto,conversando con karin

Karin: y como te va a utakata en su trabajo

Hinata: pues le va bien

Karin: no se queja

Hinata: pues hasta ahora no le visto,quejarse

Karin: entonces esta feliz

Hinata: así es

Karin: pues me alegra que le vaya bien

Hinata: si

Karin: y tu como estas

Hinata: yo bien

Karin: y no es extraño estar en la casa de sasuke

Hinata: la verdad si

Karin: y acaso no hablas con sasuke

Hinata: poco

Karin: apenas y hablan

Hinata: es que no lo veo,el pasa el tiempo,en el teatro ensayando,antes de irse de gira

Karin: y que opinas sobre eso

Hinata: que te puedo decir,el tomo esa decisión y se va por un año

Karin: entiendo

Hinata: bueno es tarde,debo volver a casa

Karin: esta bien solo hinata

Hinata: dime karin

Karin: me alegra tener una amiga tan linda como tu

Hinata: (se acerca y le abraza) también me alegra que seamos amigas,y tener alguien con quien conversar

Karin: lo se

Hinata: bueno ahora si ya me voy nos vemos karin (se va)

Karin: cuidate hinata (prende la tele)

Hinata: (sale de la casa de naruto y cruza la calle y ve que utakata recién llegaba) hola hermano

Utakata: hola hermana,estabas con karin

Hinata: si,estaba conversando con ella

Utakata: y como la vez

Hinata: cada vez mas enferma (entran a la casa)

Utakata: parece que la diálisis ya no le ayuda mucho

Hinata: pues la verdad no

Utakata: y naruto que dice

Hinata: que ni el,ni el tío están dispuestos a rendirse

Utakata: van a seguir buscando

Hinata: así es

Utakata: pues esperemos que lo logren

Hinata: eso espero yo también (los dos siguen conversando hasta que a la van a dormir)

Mientras que en la casa de la familia namikaze

Naruto: (entra al cuarto de karin) que haces hermana

Karin: pues veía unas fotos

Naruto: (se acerca) las fotos del día de la graduación

Karin: si,lastima que no me pude graduar con ellos

Naruto: lo se,te enfermaste,y ya no pudiste volver a la escuela

Karin: así es

Naruto: pero aun hablas con suigetsu

Karin: si

Naruto: en que piensas hermana

Karin: pues,te acuerdas que hablamos de ir a pescar juntos

Naruto: lo se,pero lo hicimos antes de que te enfermaras

Karin: si,y fue bastante divertido

Naruto; mas cuando me caí al lago

Karin: si,eso si fue divertido

Naruto: pero ya no hemos ido a pescar de nuevo

Karin: lo se,me enferme

Naruto: si,pero ya veras,nuevamente volveremos a ir a pescar de nuevo

Karin: tu crees

Naruto: claro que si

Karin: de acuero (mientras siguen conversando)

Naruto: bueno es tarde,es hora de dormir

Karin: hermano dormirías conmigo

Naruto: quieres que duerma contigo

Karin: si hermano

Naruto: de acuerdo (ya se había puesto la pijama,ahora se acuesta a lado de su hermana) listo

Karin: también se acomoda (gracias)

Naruto: de nada hermana ahora si a dormir

Karin: si hermano

Naruto: buenas noches hermanita (le da un beso en la frente y se duerme)

Karin: buenas noches hermano (también se duerme,pero a la medicanoche se despierta) hermano gracias,eres un gran hermano,y te voy a extrañar (le da un beso en la frente,y se acuesta y se queda dormida)

Al día siguiente

Karen: (escucha el timbre y abre la puerta) hola señorita hianta,hola joven utakata

Utakata: hola karen

Hinata: que paso karen,porque sakura nos llamo con tanta urgencia

Karen: la señorita karin

Utakata; que paso con karin

Karen: murió anoche,mientras dormía

Hinata: no puede ser

Karen: así paso

Utakata: donde están los tíos,y sakura y naruto

Karen: en el cuarto de la señorita

Utakata: vamos (los dos suben y entran al cuarto)

Kushina: al menos su dolor termino

Hinata: tía

Kushina: hola chicos

Utakata: y que paso

Naruto: yo dormí con ella anoche

Minato: su corazón ya no pudo mas

Sakura: al menos murió en paz

Hinata: yo estuve con ella anoche,hasta que me fui

Naruto: y yo me puse a conversar con ella,hasta que me pidió que durmiera con ella

Utakata: pobre,ya su cuerpo no pudo mas

Kushina: siempre sabíamos que iba hacer difícil el trasplante

Minato: aún así nadie se dio por vencido

Kushina: chicos les agradezco su intento,por ayudar a karin

Naruto: era mi hermana,y no pensaba darme por vencido

Sakura: tampoco yo

Hinata: nosotros también ayudamos

Kushina: lo se y aún así se los agradezco

Naruto: (se acerca) ahora si hermanita,tu dolor termino,y ya no sufrirá mas,ahora ya puedes irte en paz (le da un beso en la frente mientras sakura le abraza,y lo mismo hace minato con kushina,mientras que hinata abraza a utakata,en eso momento llegan sasuke y los demás,y lo único que hace es acercarse a naruto,mientras ve como utakata abraza a hinata)


	6. Chapter 6

Diez días después

Ha pasado diez días desde que karin murió,ahora hinata estaba sentada en la sala,pensando en lo que había pasado

Flash back

Diez días atrás

Dos días después del entierro

Sasuke: tía ya lo decidieron

Kushina: si sasuke ya tomamos esta decisión (minato y kushina se irían a vivir a Londres)

Utakata: creen que es lo mejor

Minato: necesitamos nuestro tiempo,después de lo que paso con karin

Hinata; entendemos,aunque los vamos a extrañar

Kushina: y nosotros a ustedes

Izumi: naruto

Naruto: dime izumi

Izumi: y tu y sakura tambén se van

Naruto: solo será unos meses

Sakura: pero volveremos

Itachi: no se quedaran en Londres

Naruto: no,queremos descansar un poco,pero volveremos

Sakura: pero los extrañeremos chicos

Hinata: y nosotros a ustedes

Sasuke: tía,nos harán falta

Kushina: lo se,pero cuando quieran ustedes pueden ir a visitarnos

Utakata: así lo haremos tía

Minato: ustedes también cuídense

Itachi: si tío (siguen conversando,hasta que se fueron al aeropuerto)

Fin del flash back

Sasuke: (llega a la sala) hola

Hinata: hola sasuke

Sasuke: que haces

Hinata: pues nada

Sasuke: se que este no es un buen momento,pero tenemos que hablar

Hinata: si tienes razón,no es un buen momento

Sasuke: esto es importante

Hinata: sobre que,tu gira

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: y que me tienes que decir

Sasuke: por lo menos,que digas tu que opinas

Hinata: ya te he dado mi opinión un millón de veces

Sasuke: pero nunca me dices nada

Hinata: y que quieres que te diga,te lo dije,no me agrada el teatro

Sasuke: no puedes estar feliz por mi no es cierto

Hinata: ya vas a empezar de nuevo

Sasuke: sobre que,la cachetada que me diste

Hinata: te lo merecías,porque no iba a permitirte que me empezaras a insultar

Sasuke: solo porque no me apoyabas

Hinata: y por eso empezaste con tus groserías,hasta el ultimo día en que vi que estabas a punto de decirme una grosería

Sasuke: pero no te lo dije

Hinata: porque no te iba a permitir que me insultaras

Sasuke: y ahora me voy un año y no me dices nada

Hinata: (se para) mira sasuke,hoy no estoy de animo para pelear contigo,por si no te haz dado cuenta,hace diez días que murió karin

Sasuke: claro que me di cuenta,también me duele

Hinata: pero estas de humor,para empezar a discutir conmigo

Sasuke: porque quiero aclarar las cosas

Hinata: las cosas,están mas que claras,tu ya decidiste y vas a seguir en el teatro,y ahora te vas por un año,yo no puedo retenerte,porque es tu decisión,lo único que te puedo decir,es disfruta,el año que vas a estar lejos,y que te vaya bien en tu obra (se aleja)

Sasuke: hinata espera (en eso recibe un mensaje) diablos es ino quiere que vaya (en eso sale de la casa y se sube al carro y se va,pero mientras manejaba se pone a pensar,en algunas cosas,hasta que llega al teatro y se baja del carro,y entra)

Ino: (le mira) llegas tarde sasuke

Sasuke: lo siento ino

Ino: esta bien bueno ya que estás aquí,quería decirles que en unos días nos iremos (mientras seguía hablando sasuke no paraba de pensar en lo que le había dicho karin)

Karin: sasuke yo se que todavía quieres a hinata,lo único que te puedo decir,es que no pierdas ese amor que sientes por ella

Sasuke: (piensa) karin tenía razón,amo a hinata,y no puedo perderla por el teatro,me disculpare con ella

Ino: sasuke acaso estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo

Sasuke: no ino y no me interesa

Ino: (sorprendida) como que no te interesa

Sasuke: porque ya lo decidí,no pienso seguir en el teatro

Ino: sasuke,tu quisiste estar en el teatro

Sasuke: si,y te hice caso,y termine tratando mal a mi novia,pero eso cambiara

Ino: sasuke si te vas,no te aceptare de nuevo

Sasuke: no te preocupes no pienso volver (se va)

Ino: como quieras sasuke (ve que shikamaru se aleja) shikamaru tu también

Shikamaru: si,opino lo mismo que sasuke,te escuche y mi novia se fue,pero eso cambiara,me voy a japon a buscarla,así que adiós ino (se va)

Ino: como quieras (sigue conversando con los otros)

Sasuke: (se sube al carro y empieza a manejar,pero como estaba apurado,acelera) tengo que hablar con hinata y disculparme por mi actitud,no quiero perderla (siguen manejando,pero dado que había acelarado pierde el control)

Hinata: (había salido de la casa) creo que esto es lo que necesitaba salir un rato de la casa,ya me canse de estar í que es mejor salir (sigue caminando hasta que llega al parque y ve algo que le llama la atención) que es eso (mientras se acerca,y ve que era)

Mientras que en el centro comercial

Utakata: y que tu hermano aun no te dice cuando se va

Itachi: pues creo que en unos días

Utakata: parece que ahora es mas largo

Itachi: así es,la gira dura un año

Utakata: y se sigue quejando de que hinata no lo apoya

Itachi: como siempre

Utakata: creo que nunca entera que,hinata no le gusta el teatro

Itachi: lo se,pero ya sabes como es mi hermano

Utakata: si lo se

Itachi: pero bueno,ojala y no empiece una nueva discusión

Utakata: pues hasta ahora no les he visto que hayan discutido

Itachi: yo tampoco

Utakata: eso es bueno

Itachi: así es

Utakata: (escucha su celular) es hinata voy a ver que me dice

Itachi: de acuerdo

Utakata: (contesta su celular) hola hermana

Hinata: hola hermano que bueno que contestaste

Utakata: que paso

Hinata: estoy en el hospital

Utakata: pero que paso

Hinata: sasuke sufrió un accidente en el carro

Utakata: pero que paso

Hinata: manejaba rápido y no vio un árbol,porque no mejor vienes,estas con itachi

Utakata: si

Hinata: vengan para contarles

Utakata: de acuerdo vamos para allá

Hinata: de acuerdo nos vemos hermano

Utakata: nos vemos (apaga el celular) itachi

Itachi: que paso utakata

Utakata: sasuke sufrió un accidente

Itachi: (se preocupa) pero que paso

Utakata: pues parece que manejaba rápido y perdió el control y se choco con un árbol (caminaban hasta el estacionamiento y se suben al carro)

Itachi: y que mas te dijo hinata

Utakata: pues ya no me dijo nada mas,solo que vayamos

Itachi: entiendo (utakata prende el carro,y se van del centro comercial,y maneja hasta el hospital,cuando se bajan van a recepción y les dicen donde esta sasuke,pero tienen que esperar a que les diga como estaba)

Obito; (vendaba la mano de hinata) pues tienes suerte

Hinata: no necesite puntos

Obito: no,la herida es superficial

Hinata: entiendo tío

Obito: tuviste que romper la ventana con tu mano

Hinata: es que vi que el carro empezó a salir humo,y me asuste,se que no debí de mover a sasuke

Obito: lo se en parte hiciste lo correcto (anota una receta) toma hinata

Hinata: y que es esto tío

Obito: son unas pastillas para el dolor,tendrás que tomártelas por cinco días,porque te dolerá

Hinata: gracias tío y sasuke como esta

Obito: pues tiene alguno golpes,pero nada serio,aún así se quedara en observación hasta el lunes

Hinata: y me podre quedar

Obito: lo siento hinata,pero en la mañana tendrás que irte,y en la tarde puedes volver

Hinata: esta bien tío

Obito: ahora te puedes quedar,les diré a las enfermeras que te di permiso

Hinata: gracias tío,bueno me voy a la farmacia a comprarme las pastillas,y luego voy haber si utakata e itachi ya llegaron

Obito: esta bien hinata

Hinata: hasta luego tío (sale del consultorio)

Obito: hasta luego hinata (espera a su ultimo paciente)

Mientras que con itachi y utakata

Itachi: gracias (cuelga su celular)

Utakata: con quien hablabas

Itachi: con los chicos del taller

Utakata: ya se llevaron el carro

Itachi: si mañana iré a ver que daños tiene

Utakata: esta bien,y que te dijo el medico sobre sasuke

Itachi: que tiene algunos golpes,pero nada serio

Utakata: que bueno

Itachi: lo se,pero de todas formas se quedara en observación

Utakata: hasta cuando

Itachi: hasta el lunes

Utakata: ya veo (ve que hinata se acerca) hola hermana

Hinata: hola hermano

Itachi: y donde estabas

Hinata: pase por la farmacia porque tenía que comprarme unas pastillas

Utakata: pero que te paso en la mano

Hinata: pues les contare (les empieza a contar lo que paso)

Flash back

Hinata: (se acerca y ve que era el carro de sasuke) pero que paso (ve a sauske que estaba aturdido y ve también que el carro empieza a salir humo) hay no se que no debería moverlo si esta golpeado,pero no puedo dejarlo con el carro así (lo único que se le ocurre es romper el vidrio con su mano y lo logra,y quita el seguro y abre la puerta y ayuda a sasuke a salir del carro,y le hace que se arrime al árbol,mientras se levanta y toma su celular,y llama a una ambulancia)

Sasuke: (siente que le ayudan a salir del carro y que le ayudan a que se arrime al árbol,y ve a la persona que le ayudo) hinata

Hinata: (cuelga el celular) tranquilo sasuke la ambulancia esta por llegar

Sasuke: (se mueve) rayos eso duele

Hinata: mejor ni te muevas

Sasuke: (ve que su mano estaba sangrando) tu mano esta sangrando

Hinata: (mira su mano) debe de ser cuando rompí el vidrio

Sasuke: me duele

Hinata: porque manejaste de esa forma,tu nunca corres

Sasuke: lo siento,pero tenías razón

Hinata: de que hablas

Sasuke: le dije a ino que no seguiría en la gira y me fui

Hinata: (sorprendida) pero,si eso es lo que te gusta

Sasuke: si,pero se que me porte mal contigo,y debí haber aceptado,tu decisión y no lo hice

Hinata: por eso ya no vas a estar en la gira

Sasuke: no ya lo decidí

Hinata: será mejor que te calmes

Sasuke: solo no quiero que sigas que sigas enfadada conmigo (se altera y solo consigue sentir dolor) ahhhh duele

Hinata: mira no estoy enfada,pero sobre esto hablaremos luego,ahora tienes que calmarte

Sasuke: (le logra abrazar) solo no me dejes

Hinata: aquí estoy a tu lado (también le abraza,hasta que escucha la ambulancia) la ambulancia ya llego

Paramédico: (se acerca) hinata que paso

Hinata: sasuke perdió el control de carro

Paramédico: lo sacaste de auto

Hinata: se que no debería haberlo hecho,pero me asuste cuando el auto empezó a salir humo

Paramédico: esta bien,y que te paso en la mano

Hinata: rompí el vidrio con mi mano

Paramédico: sube a la ambulancia a que te revisen

Hinata; de acuerdo (se levanta)

Sasuke: (le toma la mano) espera no te vayas

Hinata: necesito que me revisen la mano y a ti también te tienen que revisar

Sasuke: solo no me dejes solo (se empieza a alterar y eso hace que le duela) me duele

Hinata: (se arrodilla) sasuke escuchame,deja que te revise,yo tengo que ir a la ambulancia,a que me revise la mano,pero nos veremos en la ambulancia,de acuerdo

Sasuke: esta bien (el paramédico le empieza a revisar)

Enfermero: (ve que hinata se sube y mira su mano) hinata que te paso en la mano

Hinata: es que tuve que romper el vidrio,porque el carro empezó a salir humo y tenía que sacar a sasuke de ahí

Enfermero: déjame revisarte la mano

Hinata; de acuerdo (le enseña la mano)

Enfermero: veamos (le empieza a revisar la mano,y luego se la empieza a vendar) no parece que sea nada serio,pero por seguridad,que te revise tu tío

Hinata: muchas gracias

Enfermero: de nada hinata

Paramédico: (sube con sasuke en la camilla) listo podemos irnos

Hinata: le sedaste

Paramédico: estaba muy alterado

Hinata: emtiendo (cierran las puertas y la ambulancia,se mueve,mientras que mira a sasuke dormido,y le da un beso en la frente)

Paramédico: (ve que la ambulancia se detiene) listo llegamos

Hianta: esta bien (se baja y sigue al paramédico)

Obito: (los ve) hinata que paso

Hinata: sasuke se choco contra un árbol

Obito: y que te paso en la mano

Hinata: es que me asuste cuando vi que el auto empezó a salir humo,y rompí el vidrio con mi mano,para sacar a sasuke del carro

Obito: bien vamos hacer esto,ve a mi consultorio,y esperame,te revisare la mano,ahorita primero revisare a sasuke

Hinata: esta bien tío

Obito: ya voy luego (se va a revisar a sasuke)

Hinata: esta bien tío (se va al consultorio)

Fin del flash back

Utakata: te olvidaste de la regla básica

Hinata: claro que no me olvide,se que si hay lesiones no puedo moverlo,pero me asuste al ver salir humo del carro

Itachi: en esa parte hinata tiene razón

Utakata: creo que si,y tu mano como esta

Hinata: los cortes son superficiales

Utakata: que bueno (siguen conversando)

Sasuke: (lentamente empieza a despertar,no recordaba bien que paso,hasta que abre los ojos y ve que estaba en el hospital,en eso se mueve,pero al sentir dolor,recuerda lo que había pasado,se queda acostado,hasta que oye voces afuera del cuarto y esa voz era la de hinata,así que se levanta,pero como estaba adolorido,y mareado,no le importo solo quería llegar hasta donde estaba la voz,así que abre la puerta y la mira) hinata

Hinata: (se da la vuelta y le mira) sasuke

Sasuke: sabía que era tu voz la que escuchaba (de repente siente un mareo)

Hinata: (le sostiene antes de que se caiga) no debiste de haberte levantado

Sasuke: es que oí tu voz

Hinata: ven vamos a la cama (mira a los chicos) me esperan un rato ya salgo (entra con sasuke)

Utakata: de acuerdo te esperemos

Hinata:de acuerdo (mientras ayuda a sasuke a que se acueste en la cama) listo ahora descansa

Sasuke: te vas

Hinata: solo le dire a utakata y a itachi que yo me quedare aquí,que vayan no mas a la casa

Sasuke: esta bien

Hinata: ya vuelvo (va donde están los chicos) hermano

Utakata: que paso hermana

Hinata: porque no se van a la casa

Itachi: y tu que harás hinata

Hinata: me quedare esta noche aquí

Utakata: mañana irás a la casa

Hinata: si hermano

Itachi: de acuerdo,yo mañana iré haber que daños tiene el carro

Hinata: avísame para pagar lo del vidrio

Itachi: no es necesario hinata

Hinata: pero rompí el vidrio

Itachi: lo hiciste por ayudar a mi hermano

Hinata: lo se

Utakata: entonces no es necesario que lo hagas,ahora mejro descansa hermana

Hinata: gracias hermano igual ustedes

Itachi; así lo haremos (los dos se van)

Hinata: hasta luego (los mira irse y entra al cuarto)

Utakata: para mi que ellos dos se van a arreglar

Itachi: seguramente

Utakata: al menos sasuke cambio de idea con respectp a seguir en el teatro

Itachi: sigue enamorado de hinata

Utakata: lo se (se sube al carro)

Itachi: (también se sube al carro) y me parece que lo van a arreglar

Utakata: es verdad (prende el carro y se van del hospital)

Hinata: (se sienta en la cama) listo

Sasuke: y mi hermano y utakata

Hinata: ya se fueron,les dije que yo me quedaría esta noche aquí

Sasuke: pero te irás en la mañana

Hinata: si,no tengo permiso de quedarme,así que me iré en la mañana y volveré en la tarde

Sasuke: entiendo

Hinata: y le dijiste a ino que te ibas

Sasuke: si

Hinata: y que te dijo

Sasuke; que si me iba no volvería

Hinata; y que le dijiste

Sasuke: que no pensaba volver

Hinata: y que te hizo cambiar de idea

Sasuke: la conversación que tuve con karin

Hinata: y ella que te dijo

Sasuke: que no pierda lo que mas amo,solo porque me gusta el teatro,eso me hizo entender que lo mejor para mi es alejarme del teatro

Hinata: entiendo

Sasuke: y te debo una disculpa por la forma como te trate

Hinata: entiendes porque te di esa cachetada

Sasuke: si lo se y me lo merecía

Hinata: bueno me alegra ver que lo aceptas

Sasuke: claro que si,y seguimos siendo novios

Hinata: pues nunca terminamos,no es cierto

Sasuke; no amor

Hinata; entonces si seguimos siendo novios

Sasuke: gracias (mientras se siente incomodo)

Hinata: te molesta no es cierto

Sasuke: es que todavía me duele,y sigo cansado

Hinata; efecto de la inyección,porque no mejor sigues durmiendo (le ayuda a que se acueste)

Sasuke: (se acuesta) te quedas hasta que me duerma

Hinata: claro que si,total me quedare esta noche aquí (le acaricia su cabello)

Sasuke; de acuerdo gracias (se empieza a quedar dormido)

Hinata: descansa (mientras le da un beso)

Mientras que con utakata e itachi

Utakata: bueno llegamos a casa

Itachi: y creo que mis papas e izumi ya llegaron

Utakata: pues el carro esta aquí,y las luces de la sala están prendidas

Itachi: eso es cierto (entran a la casa) hola

Izumi: hola amor

Utakata: recién llegaron

Mikoto: hace diez minutos

Fugaku: y ustedes donde estaban

Itachi: en el hospital

Mikoto: (se preocuoa) que paso

Utakata: sasuke,sufrió un accidente en el carro

Fugaku: pero que paso

Itachi: pues ya tomo la decisión de no seguir en el teatro.y cuando salía de ahí,por querer hablar con hinata,se cocho contra un árbol

Izumi: y esta bien

Utakata: tiene algunos golpes,pero nada serio,de todas formas el tío obito,dijo que lo mantendría en observación este fin de semana

Mikoto: y hinata

Itachi: esta con el,incluso,se asusto cuando vio el carro que echaba humo,y rompió el vidrio con su mano para sacarlo de ahí

Fugaku: y esta bien

Utakata: si,por suerte solo son heridas superficiales nada serio

Mikoto: pues me alegra que estén bien

Izumi: y porque sasuke,dejo el teatro,si es lo que mas le gustaba

Utakata: se dio cuenta,de que no quiere perder a hinata

Fugaku: claro sigue enamorado de ella

Itachi: así es papa

Izumi: y hinata donde esta

Utakata: se quedo en el hospital,mañana viene

Mikoto: amor,deberíamos ir a ver a sasuke mañana

Fugaku: si amor

Izumi: lo van a regañar

Mikoto: no,pero si le diremos que tiene que ser mas cuidadoso

Fugaku: eso es cierto (siguen conversando,hasta que se van a dormir)

Mientras en el hospital

Enfermera (era la una de la mañana cuando entra al cuarto) hola hinata

Hinata: (estaba sentada en el sillón) hola

Enfermera: te quedaste

Hinata: si,el tío me dio permiso

Enfermera: si me dijo (revisa a sasuke)

Hinata: y como esta

Enfermera: esta bien,pero igual se quedara el fin de semana en el hospital

Hinata: entiendo

Enfermera: bueno nos vemos hinata (se va)

Hinata: hasta luego (se acomoda en el sillón,estaba punto de dormirse)

Sasuke: (s despierta) hinata

Hinata: (se despierta y se acerca) que paso porque no sigues durmiendo

Sasuke: porque no mejor te acuestas a mi lado

Hinata: estas seguro

Sasuke: si,será mas cómodo qe el sillón

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sasuke: haber (le hace espacio)

Hinata: (se acuesta a su lado) listo

Sasuke: ahora si que descanses

Hinata: igualmente (sasuke se queda dormido y luego de cinco minutos hinata también se duerme,ya cuando eran casi las dos de la mañana,obito entra al cuarto ya que se iba a descansar,y quiso ver a sasuke,al verlo dormido junto a hinata,vio que estaban bien,así que cierra,la puerta,y se va a su cuarto a dormir)


	7. Chapter 7

Lunes en la mañana

Ha pasado dos días desde que sasuke sufrió el accidente,y ahora obito le estaba revisando

Obito: pues te veo bastante bien

Sasuke: en serio tío

Obito: en serio

Sasuke: y ya puedo irme a la casa

Obito: si,te daré el alta para que puedas ir a la casa

Sasuke: gracias tío

Hinata: me alegra que ya pueda volver a la casa

Obito: así es chicos

Sasuke: también me alegra volver a casa

Obito: bueno los dejo,y nos vemos mas tarde

Sasuke: iras a casa al almuerzo

Obito: si chicos nos vemos (sale del cuarto)

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: y haz hablado con naruto y sakura

Hinata: si ayer les mande un mensaje

Sasuke: y como están

Hinata: pues están tranquilos

Sasuke: y los tíos

Hinata: pues ellos también están tranquilos

Sasuke: y ya les contaste que nos reconciliamos

Hinata: si ya les dije

Sasuke: y que te dijeron

Hinata: que la próxima vez,no te aloques al manejar y que se alegra que hayas cambiado de idea con respecto al teatro,y también están felices,porque nos reconciliamos

Sasuke: aun no saben cuando regresan

Hinata: no,creo que se van a quedar varios meses allá

Sasuke: supongo que tocara esperar

Hinata: así es

Itachi: (entra al cuarto) hola chicos

Sasuke: hola hermano

Itachi: aquí esta tu ropa (le da la mochila)

Sasuke: (toma la mochila) gracias ya vuelvo (se mete al baño)

Hinata: y que paso con el carro

Itachi: pues hay que reparar el moto,el faro y el vidrio

Hinata: se daño el motor

Itachi: así es

Hinata: por eso es que salió humo

Itachi: si

Hinata: ya veo

Itachi: y tu mano como esta

Hinata: pues ya no me duele

Itachi: al menos tienes suerte de que no tuvieran que cogerte puntos

Hinata: lo se

Sasuke: (sale del baño cambiado de ropa) bueno estoy listo

Hinata: que bueno

Itachi: entonces podemos irnos

Enfermera: (entra con una silla de ruedas) bueno días

Hinata: buenos días

Enfermera: tu tío me dijo que ya te había dado de alta sasuke

Sasuke: así es

Enfermera: bien porque no te sientas,los acompañare hasta el carro

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se sienta en la silla de ruedas,y salen del cuarto y la enfermera,lo lleva hasta el estacionamiento) muchas gracias (se levanta de la silla)

Enfermera: de nada sasuke (se va)

Itachi: y ahora que quieren hacer

Sasuke: vamos a desayunar

Itachi: no comieron (se sube al carro y se pone el cinturón de seguridad)

Hinata: no,la comida estaba fea (hace lo mismo)

Sasuke: (también lo hace) y no me gusto

Itachi: de acuerdo entonces vamos a la cafetería (prende el carro y se van del hospital)

Mientras que en la casa de la familia uchiha

Utakata: (entra a la casa) al fin en casa

Izumi: cansado

Utakata: si algo

Izumi: entiendo

Utakata: que y los otros no han llegado

Izumi: pues ahorita me mando un mensaje itachi

Utakata: y que dice

Izumi: que en cinco minutos llegan

Utakata: que bueno

Izumi: y se aproxima las vacaciones

Utakata: lo se,nos vamos a aspen

Izumi: ya sabes que es nuestro lugar favorito

Utakata: si lo se (siguen conversando)

Itachi: (llega a la casa) bueno hemos llegado

Sasuke: que bueno al fin en casa

Hinata: así es (mientras se bajan del carro y entran a la casa) ya llegamos

Izumi: que bueno que están en casa

Utakata: y donde estaban ustedes

Sasuke: es que el desayuno del hospital estuvo feo,así que nos fuimos al muelle

Izumi: allí estuvieron

Itachi: así es

Sasuke: y mis papas

Izumi: ya vienen,fueron a comprar la comida

Itachi: quisieron que julia descanse

Izumi: así es

Itachi: entiendo (siguen conversando)

Mikoto: (entra a la casa,después de una hora) hola ya llegamos

Fugaku: trajimos el almuerzo

Itachi: estamos en la sala

Mikoto: (llegan a la sala) me alegra verlos chicos

Sasuke; gracias mama

Fugaku: y ya que están aquí,vamos a la mesa a comer

Hinata: que bueno porque tenía hambre

Izumi: yo creo que todos

Mikoto: entonces vamos a comer

Utakata: de acuerdo (todos se levantan y van a la mesa)

Obito; (entra) hola

Fugaku: hola hermano

Obito: (va a la mesa) veo que llego justo para comer

Mikoto: si,porque no te sientas

Obito: de acuerdo (se sienta y empiezan a comer) y ya saben a donde van de vacaciones

Fugaku: a aspen

Obito: les gusta ir allá

Itachi: es que nos encanta esquiar

Obito: por eso van allá

Sasuke: así es tío

Fugaku: tu no vienes

Obito: claro que si

Mikoto: me alegra,que vengas con nosotros

Utakata: las vacaciones serán divertidas

Itachi: claro que si (siguen conversando y siguen comiendo)

Sasuke: (termina de comer) estuvo rico

Mikoto: que bueno que les gusto

Itachi: claro que si

Izumi: vamos a la sala

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sasuke: (se levanta) nos vamos a la sala

Mikoto: esta bien chicos

Utakata: (va a la sala y se sienta) y sasuke mas tranquilo

Sasuke: pues si prefiero estar en mi casa que en el hospital

Hinata: si pero recuerda lo que te dijeron los tíos

Sasuke: lo se,no me regañaron,pero si me dijeron que no me aloque

Itachi: pues tienen razón

Sasuke: lo se

Izumi: bueno al menos eso sirvió para una cosa

Utakata: que cosa

Izumi: para que ellos dos se reconcilien

Hinata: aunque no fue una buena forma

Sasuke: pero al menos seguimos juntos

Hinata: claro que si (siguen conversando)

Obito: y no haz hablado con kushina

Mikoto: ayer

Obito: y que te dijo

Mikoto: que están mas tranquilos

Obito: aunque no volverán

Mikoto: ellos no,naruto y sakura volverán en unos meses

Fugaku: todo fue muy duro para ellos

Obito: lo se,el dolor de haber perdido a karin

Mikoto: así es

Obito: me imagino,así que las vacaciones siguen en aspen

Fugaku: ya sabes que les gusta esquiar

Obito: lo se

Mikoto: y se convirtió en su lugar favorito

Obito: eso es cierto

Fugaku: si por eso andan felices

Mikoto: es verdad

Obito: se les nota (mientras siguen conversando,mientras que en la sala,los chicos se la pasaban conversando y riéndose,pasando la tarde bastante agradable)


	8. Chapter 8

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,desde que karin murió,y también desde que hinata y sasuke se reconciliaron,y ahora ya era diciembre,y las vacaciones por navidad empezaron,y ahora la familia uchiha,junto con utakata y hinata se preparanban,para irse de vacaciones

Fugaku: pues esta todo listo

Itachi: si papa

Mikoto: entonces vamos a descasar,que nos vamos en la mañana

Utakata: esta bien tía

Hinata: nos iremos en el carro de itachi e Izumi

Sasuke: si,ya vez que mi carro,sigue en el taller

Hinata: lo se

Sasuke: pero,esto será divertido

Hinata: claro es que como,es invierno,allá en aspen,pues es perfecto para ir a esquiar

Sasuke: claro que si,solo que no te guste

Hinata: claro que me gusta ir a esquiar

Sasuke: lo se (mientras siguen conversando hasta que se van a dormir)

A la mañana siguiente

Itachi: hermano despierta (lo sacude un poco)

Sasuke: mmmm

Itachi: ya despierta

Sasuke: (se despierta) que paso

Itachi: que es hora de irnos

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se levanta y se empieza a cambiar)

Itachi: (se acerca a la cama de hinata,ya que ella dormía en el cuarto de sasuke) hinata despierta

Hinata: (se despierta) que pasa

Itachi: que casi es hora de irnos

Hinata: de acuerdo (se levanta y toma su ropa,y se mete al baño a cambiarse de ropa)

Itachi: te esperamos

Hinata: ya salgo

Itachi: de acuerdo (mira a sasuke) así que ya comparten el cuarto

Sasuke: si

Itachi: y la idea fue tuya

Sasuke: si,le dije que compartamos el cuarto,y ella a la final acepto

Itachi: entiendo

Hinata: (sale del baño) estoy lista

Itachi: entonces podemos irnos

Sasuke: (toma su mochila) si vamos

Hinata: (hace lo mismo) de acuerdo

Itachi: bien (salen del cuarto y van a la sala)

Mikoto: veo que están listos

Sasuke: si mama

Fugaku: entonces podemos irnos

Izumi: si tía

Utakata: tía,y el tío obito

Mikoto: dijo que nos alcanzaría allá

Sasuke: ya veo

Fugaku: bueno vamos (todos salen de la casa y se suben a los carros utakata se fue en el carro de fugaku y mikoto,mientras que hinata se fue con itachi,izumi y sasuke,y estaban conversando y riéndose,cuando era casi las diez de la noche,llegaron a Aspen) bueno llegamos

Utakata: que bueno

Mikoto: así es (se bajan del carro)

Itachi: al fin llegamos

Sasuke: que bueno

Izumi: eso es cierto

Hinata: (ve que obito sale de la casa) hola tío

Obito: hola chicos

Fugaku: a que hora llegaste

Obito: justo a la hora del almuerzo

Mikoto: nos estabas esperando seguramente

Obito: así es

Itachi: pues entremos

Izumi: buena idea (todos entran a la casa)

Obito: supongo que no quieren hacer nada

Sasuke: la verdad tío es que el viaje fue largo y estamos cansados

Obito: les entiendo,también me canse

Fugaku: vamos a descansar,mañana podrán divertirse

Hinata: esta bien tío

Fugaku: vamos (todos se van a los cuartos)

Hinata: (había entrado al baño y ahora sale cambiada de ropa) por lo menos ya llegamos

Sasuke: (acostado en la cama) es cierto

Hinata: (también se acuesta) en la mañana vamos a esquiar

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: que bueno

Sasuke: si,que descanses amor

Hinata: igualmente amor (los dos se duermen)

A la mañana siguiente

Eran las diez de la mañana pero todos seguían durmiendo menos obito que ya se había levantado

Sasuke: (se despierta por los ruidos) buenos días

Hinata: (también se despierta) buenos días

Sasuke: creo que todos se están levantando

Hinata: (escucha los ruidos) así es

Sasuke: mejor levantémonos nosotros también

Hinata: de acuerdo (se levanta y se mete al baño)

Sasuke: vamos a esquiar

Hinata: si,será divertido

Sasuke: de acuerdo (termina de cambiarse de ropa) estoy lista

Hinata: (sale del baño cambiada de ropa) igual yo

Sasuke: vamos a desayunar

Hinata de acuerdo (los dos salen del cuarto y bajan a la cocina) buenos días

Mikoto: buenos días chicos

Fugaku: porque no se sientan,para que desayunen

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se sientan y empiezan a desayunar)

Izumi: oigan vamos a esquiar

Itachi: me gusta la idea

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Hinata: vamos a divertirnos

Mikoto: solo tengan cuidado chicos

Itachi: si mama

Fugaku: y que se diviertan

Utakata: gracias tío (mientras siguen desayunando)

Itachi: (termina de desayunar) listo podemos irnos

Hinata: de acuerdo (se levantan y dejan los platos en el lavabo)

Obito: que se diviertan

Izumi: gracias tío (salen de la casa,y van al campo de esquí y se suben en el ascensor para llegar a la cima) bueno ya llegamos

Itachi: nos vemos abajo perdedores (se ríe)

Izumi: a quien le dijiste perdedores

Itachi: a ti amorcito (se va)

Izumi: ahora si vas haber,itacho ven acá (le sigue)

Sasuke: (los mira) nunca cambiaran

Hinata: es verdad

Sasuke: se me ocurrió algo

Hinata: que cosa

Sasuke: ahora verás (mita a utakata) utakata

Utakata: dime sasuke

Sasuke: el que llega al ultimo tiene orejas de burro (se va riendo)

Hinata: oye (le sigue)

Utakata: oigan no me dejen al ultimo (los sigue)

Itachi: llegue primero

Izumi: que gracioso amor

Itachi: vamos de nuevo

Izumi: de acuerdo

Utakata: (ya había llegado) si les gane

Sasuke: hiciste trampa

Utakata: claro que no

Hinata: claro que si

Utakata: vamos de nuevo,para que vean que no hice trampa

Sasuke: de acuerdo (los tres van de nuevo a la cima)

Tres horas después

Fugaku: (ve que los chicos llegaban) veo que se divirtieron

Hinata: así es tío

Fugaku: me alegra chicos

Itachi: papa se nos ocurrió una idea

Fugaku: y cual es

Izumi: que tal si hacemos un muñeco de nieve

Fugaku: quieren que hagamos un muñeco de nieve

Utakata: vamos tío será divertido

Fugaku: de acuerdo (empiezan hacer un muñeco de nieve)

Obito: (los ve) ahora si se divierten

Mikoto: si,haciendo un muñeco de nieve

Obito: es verdad,y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Mikoto: haber dime

Obito: y haz hablado con kushina

Mikoto: si antes de ayer

Obito: y como esta

Mikoto: pues hablamos el lunes

Obito: y como esta

Mikoto: pues dice que no es fácil,pero también esta tranquila,porque sabe que el dolor de karin termino

Obito: pero no volverán

Mikoto: no,se quedan definitivamente en Londres

Obito: y naruto y sakura

Mikoto: ellos si regresan,pero en unos meses,y kushina me mando un mensaje para ti

Obito: que dijo

Mikoto: que te agradece la ayuda que les diste

Obito: les ayude con gusto,aunque si fue difícil buscar un riñón

Mikoto: lo se,y los dos están agradecidos,por haberles ayudado

Obito: lo se (los dos siguen conversando)

Tres días después

Ha pasado tres días y ahora ya era navidad,aunque todos seguían dormidos

Itachi: (entra al cuarto de sasuke) hermano hinata,despierten (se va)

Sasuke: (se despierta) siempre hace eso

Hinata: y mas cuando es navidad (se levanta de la cama)

Sasuke: vamos a la sala

Hinata: de acuerdo (los dos salen del cuarto y van a la sala) buenos días

Mikoto: buenos días chicos feliz navidad

Sasuke: igualmente mama

Utakata: (sale de la cocina) aquí hay chocolate caliente con galletas

Izumi: gracias (empiezan a comer)

Sasuke: (ve que todos empiezan a abrir los regalos) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: ten (le da su regalo) feliz navidad amor

Hianta: gracias amor (lo abre y ve que era un collar y tenía unas dos letras una s y una h) amor me encanto

Sasuke: me alegra que te guste amor

Hinata: si amor,y aquí esta tu regalo (le da)

Sasuke: gracias amor (le abre y ve que era un portarretrato y que tenía una foto de ellos) es la foto que nos tomamos en la feria

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: gracias amor es hermoso

Hinata; de nada amor

Sasuke: y feliz navidad amor (le besa)

Hinata: igualmente amor (le corresponde el beso,mientras siguen abriendo los regalos,y pasando el día en familia y con mucha diversión)


	9. Chapter 9

Cinco meses después

Ha pasado cinco meses,desde que karin murió,la familia estaba tranquila,y hinata y sasuke,seguían bien

Sasuke: oye amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: estaba pensando en algo

Hinata: en que

Sasuke: y si salimos de la casa

Hinata: en vez de estar aquí

Sasuke: así es que te parece

Hinata: pues me encanta la idea

Sasuke: entonces vamos

Hinata: de acuerdo (se levanta y salen de la casa y van a la cochera) que suerte que ya te entregaron el carro

Sasuke: si aunque me toco pagar a mi la reparación

Hinata: eso te dijeron los tíos (se sube al carro y se pone el cinturón)

Sasuke: siempre nos dijeron a mi y a mi hermano,que si nos multan o nos cochamos,tendremos que solucionarlo nosotros que ellos no nos van a ayudar (hace lo mismo y se marchan)

Hinata: en eso los tíos tienen toda la razón

Sasuke: lo se,por eso pague yo la reparación del carro

Hinata: bueno trabajas con el tío,fue fácil

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Hinata: vamos al centro comercial

Sasuke: claro que si

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sasuke: (llega al centro comercial y estaciona el carro) listo llegamos

Hinata: que bueno (se baja del carro)

Sasuke: (hace lo mismo) vamos (le da la mano)

Hinata: vamos (toma su mano y los dos entran al centro comercial y se fueron primero al cine,y después de dos horas salen del cine,y se van a los juegos electrónicos a jugar)

Sasuke: esto si es divertido

Hinata: tienes razón

Sasuke: no me había divertido tanto

Hinata: pues yo tampoco

Sasuke: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Hinata: haber dime

Sasuke: que estuviste haciendo mientras yo me fui a la gira

Hinata: primero con utakata fuimos haber si éramos compatibles con karin,para ver si podíamos donarle el riñón

Sasuke: y no funciono

Hinata: lamentablemente no

Sasuke: y luego

Hinata: el amigo de utakata,que también es doctor,dijo que nos ayudaría a buscar un riñón para karin,pero también nos dijo que no iba hacer tan fácil

Sasuke: pues no,no fue fácil

Hinata: lo se

Sasuke: y haz hablado con sakura

Hinata: si antes de ayer

Sasuke: y que dice

Hinata: que en unos meses regresan

Sasuke: solo ellos

Hinata: si,los tíos se quedan en Londres

Sasuke: tocara ir a visitarlos luego

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: amor y si vamos a los bolos

Hinata: de acuerdo vamos

Sasuke: vamos (os dos salen de los juegos electrónicos y caminan hasta llegar a los bolos y al entrar,pidensu mesa,y se ponen a jugar cuando terminan,se van a otra parte) al menos fue divertido

Hinata: si lo fue

Sasuke: cuando naruto y sakura regresen,vendremos a jugar

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: vamos a la heladería

Hinata: pues vamos

Sasuke: claro (los dos caminan hasta la heladería)

Hinata: (llegan a la heladería) y que pedimos

Sasuke: que tal un banana split

Hinata: pues me gusta

Sasuke: de que sabor

Hinata: veamos de galleta vainilla y chocolate

Sasuke: (lo pide) bueno esperemos

Hinata: esta bien

Vendedor: aquí tiene su helado (se lo da)

Sasuke: (lo toma) gracias vamos a la mesa amor

Hinata: si amor (mientras se sientan en la mesa y empiezan a comer el helado) esta rico

Sasuke: así es y sabes porque se me ocurrió la idea de salir de la casa

Hinata: pues no amor no lo se

Sasuke: porque hoy cumplimos tres años

Hinata: es verdad,hace tres años que estamos juntos

Sasuke: si,por eso tuve la idea de salir de la casa

Hinata: pues si que fue una buena idea amor

Sasuke: lo se amor y feliz aniversario amor (le besa)

Hinata: igualmente amor (le corresponde el beso y los dos siguen comiendo el helado,mientras pasaban la tarde tranquila y divirtiéndose)


	10. Chapter 10

Diez meses después

Ha pasado diez meses,y ahora naruto y sakura,regresaban de haber estado un tiempo en Londres con kushina y minato

Naruto: bueno estamos en casa

Sakura: así es

Karen: (les ayuda a meter las maletas en la casa) y ahora que harán

Naruto: nos vamos al frente

Karen: van a saludar a la familia uchiha

Sakura: así es y tu vienes con nosotros

Karen: de acuerdo (cierra la puerta y van a la casa de la familia uchiha)

Naruto: (entran pero se meten por la cocina) hola julia

Julia: (los mira) joven naruto,señorita sakura cuando regresaron

Sakura: acabamos de regresar

Julia: y por lo que veo no vinieron solos

Naruto: espera es una sorpresa donde están todos

Julia: los señores salieron,el joven utakata trabajando y el joven itachi y el jiven sasuke y la señorita izumi y la señorita hinata están aquí

Naruto: (le da lo que tenía) quédate un rato con el,ya te lo pido de nuevo

Julia: (lo toma) de acuerdo

Naruto: vamos amor

Sakura: si amor (salen de la cocina)

Hinata: (ve que sasuke,estaba dormido,en el sillón,y se acerca con cuidado,y sin hacer ruido por detrás,y le toca el rostro) se ve tan lindo cuando duerme (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Sasuke: (se da la vuelta y le da un beso en la boca) gracias amor

Hinata: (sorprendida) acaso te estabas haciendo el dormido

Sasuke: ya me descubriste

Hinata: que gracioso

Sasuke: claro que si ven acá

Hinata: (camina y se sienta a su lado) listo

Sasuke: sabes pensaba en algo

Hinata: en que

Sasuke: haz oído del monstruo hace cosquillas

Hinata: pues no quien es

Sasuke: pues te agarro y te hago cosquillas (le empieza hacer cosquillas)

Hinata: (se empieza a reír) jajaajajaja

Sasuke: es divertido

Hinata: si jajajajaja

Naruto: (entra a la sala con sakura) vaya que se divierten

Sasuke: (deja de hacerles cosquillas a hinata) chicos

Hinata: (les mira) y cuando llegaron

Sakura: ahora

Sasuke: pues me alegra ver que regresaron

Naruto: gracias

Itachi: (baja con izumi) naruto sakura bienvenidos

Izumi: me alegra ver que regresaron

Sakura: gracias

Naruto: pero no vinimos solos

Sasuke: entonces con quien

Sakura: ahora lo sabrán,porque no cierran los ojos

Hinata: que acaso es sorpresa

Naruto: si,cierren los ojos

Izumi: de acuerdo (los cuatro cierran los ojos)

Sakura: (ve que julia y karen salen de la cocina) gracias chicas

Karen: de nada señorita (se van)

Naruto: bien pueden abrir los ojos

Hinata: (los abre) naruto acaso tu y sakura son padres

Izumi: y de gemelas

Sakura: así es

Sasuke: pero cuando

Naruto: dos meses después de haber llegado a Londres

Itachi: ahí supiste que estabas embarazada

Sakura: asi es

Izumi: y como se llaman

Sakura: la que tiene naruto se llama karin y la que tengo yo sarada

Sasuke: decidiste llamarla como tu hermana

Naruto: así es

Itachi: bueno al menos hay como reconocerlas,karin es rubia y sarada pelirosa

Hinata: eso es cierto

Izumi: y que dijeron los tíos

Naruto: ellos definiticamente no volverán,así que iremos a verlos

Sasuke: pues cuando vayan ustedes,nos iremos con ustedes a saludarlos

Sakura: de acuerdo (siguen conversando)

Mikoto: que bueno que ya estamos llegando a la casa

Fugaku: eso es cierto

Mikoto: y utakata

Fugaku: creo que sigue en la oficina

Mikoto: el no viene contigo

Fugaku: no,el se va en su carro y regresa en el carro

Mikoto: es verdad

Fugaku: así es (estaciona el carro)

Mikoto: creo que están en la sala

Fugaku: así es (entran a la casa) ya llegamos

Itachi: hola mama,hola papa

Mikoto: como están

Sasuke: bien y ustedes

Fugaku: pues no nos quejamos (ve a naruto y sakura) chicos

Naruto: hola tíos

Mikoto: pero cuando llegaron

Sakura: ahora

Fugaku: (se acerca y los abraza) bienvenidos chicos

Naruto: gracias

Mikoto: y por lo que veo no han venido solos

Sakura: pues ya son tíos abuelos

Fugaku: que lindas y como se llaman

Naruto: karin y sarada

Mikoto: decidiste llamarla como tu hermana

Naruto: así es

Fugaku: pero es tan linda

Sakura: gracias

Mikoto: y minato y kushina como están

Naruto: pues ahora están mas tranquilos,papa ya esta trabajando y mama,pues ayuda a la tía mebuki

Fugaku_: pero no piensan volver

Sakura: lamentablemente no

Mikoto: bueno se les entiende

Naruto: así es

Julia: disculpen

Fugaku: que pasa julia

Julia: el almuerzo esta listo

Mikoto: gracias julia ya vamos

Utakata: (entra a la casa) hola todos ya vine

Fugaku: pues llegaste justo a la hora del almuerzo

Utakata: que bueno (mira a naruto y sakura) chicos bienvenidos

Naruto: gracias utakata

Utakata: (ve a las bebes) oigan no me digan que ya soy tío

Sakura: si lo eres te presento a karin y sarada

Utakata: karin es tan linda como su tía

Naruto: así es

Mikoto: bueno ya que utakata esta aquí porque no vamos todos a comer

Sakura: que bueno porque tengo hambre

Hinata: yo creo que todos

Sasuke: eso es cierto (mientras se ríen,y todos van a la mesa y se sientan a comer,y mientras naruto y sakura daban de comer a la niñas,seguían conversando,y riéndose,pasando la tarde bastante agradable)


	11. Chapter 11

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses desde que naruto y sakura regresaron y ahora las gemelas ya tenían cuatro meses,seguían creciendo y eran las consentidas de toda la familia

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: y utakata donde esta

Hinata: pues tenia una cita con su novia

Sasuke: la chica que conoció en el trabajo

Hinata: pues se conocieron hace dos años y recién el pasado mes,le dijo que si aceptaba ser su novia

Sasuke: y ella acepto

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: y que andan haciendo naruto y sakura

Hinata: viendo los regalos de navidad

Sasuke: así que nos quedaremos aquí

Hinata: pues la tía piensa que es mejor por las niñas

Sasuke: bueno si,tienen cuatro meses

Hinata: si,y además parece que habré tormenta de nieve

Sasuke: será imposible salir a esquiar

Hinata: lo se

Sasuke: pero me puse a pensar en algo

Hinata: en que amor

Sasuke: que tal si vamos a los x games en enero

Hinata: pues no es tan mala la idea

Sasuke: le diré a itachi y a izumi,haber que opinan

Hinata: crees que naruto y sakura quieran venir

Sasuke: seguramente

Hinata: pero sin las niñas

Sasuke: pues ya haz visto que cuando salen,dejan a las niñas con mis papas

Hinata: si lo se,y ellos felices de cuidar a sus sobrinos

Sasuke: eso es cierto amor (siguen conversando)

Utakata: (entra a la casa,con su novia) oigan que hacen

Sasuke: pues conversando

Hotaru: y algún plan para las vacaciones

Hinata: pues nos quedaremos aquí

Utakata: lo se,por los niños,no hay como ir a esquiar

Sasuke: si pero estuvimos pensando en algo

Hotaru: y en que

Hinata: en enero irnos a los x games

Utakata: en serio

Sasuke: en serio,les gustaría ir

Hotaru: a mi si

Utakata: a mi también

Hinata: de acuerdo,esperemos haber que dicen,itachi e izumi

Sasuke: y también naruto y sakura

Hotaru: pero con quien cuidaría a las niñas

Utakata: eso no es problema,los tíos las cuidarían

Hotaru: para ellos no es problema

Sasuke: para nada,les encanta cuidar a las niñas

Hotaru: entiendo (siguen conversando)

Itachi: (entran a la casa,junto a izumi,naruto y sakura,con las bebes) hola ya llegamos

Hinata: estamos en la sala

Izumi: (llegan a la sala) hola que hacen

Sasuke: pues conversando y ustedes

Naruto: pues justo veníamos de hacer unas compras

Hotaru: las niñas están despiertas

Sakura: se acaban de despertar (mientras acuesta a karin en el sillón para cambiarle el pañal)

Naruto: (hace lo mismo con sarada) y de que hablaban

Sasuke: pues ya que en navidad no iremos a aspen pensamos en otra consa

Itachi: en que

Hinata: irnos a los x games

Izumi: eso suena genial

Sakura: pues me gusta la idea

Naruto: a mi también

Itachi: pues tenemos la casa,no hay problema

Utakata: solo hay que organizarse

Hotaru: claro que si (ve que sakura termina de cambiar a karin) sakura la puedo cargar

Sakura: claro ve con tu tía (se la da)

Hotaru: (le carga) hola bebe que linda que eres (le hace caritas graciosas,y karin se ríe)

Utakata: (carga a sarada) y como están tus padre naruto

Naruto: están bien

Utakata: la tía ya esta mas tranquila

Naruto: bueno sigue triste,pero al menos sabe que el dolor de karin termino,y con eso se esta en paz

Hotaru: pero no piensan regresar

Sakura: lamentablemente no,ellos tomaron la decisión de quedarse a vivir en Londres

Hotaru: bueno eso es una decisión que se respeta

Naruto: lo sabemos,pensamos ir a verlos

Utakata: yo creo que cuando ustedes se vayan,nosotros también iremos

Sakura: quieren saludar a los tíos

Sasuke: si,nos gustaría ir a verlos

Naruto: pues de seguro mis papas se pondrán felices

Hinata: pues viendo que les vamos a visitar seguramente

Itachi: eso es cierto

Izumi: y mas si ven a sus nietas (siguen conversando)

En la noche

Mikoto: amor sabes de que estaban conversando los chicos (se estaba cambiando de ropa)

Fugaku: (hace lo mismo) pues estaban diciendo que como en navidad nos quedaremos aquí,pues planean irse a los x games

Mikoto: bueno es lógico,hay dos bebes,que están muy pequeñas para ir al frío

Fugaku: lo se,nos dejaran a las niñas

Mikoto: bueno sabes que nos gusta cuidarlas

Fugaku: así es

Mikoto: creo que hicieron un buen plan

Fugaku: claro que si

Mikoto: sabes escuche a itachi que le decía a izumi,que cuando se vaya naruto y sakura a Londres ellos también se van

Fugaku: quieren visitar a minato y kushina

Mikoto: así es

Fugaku: bueno cuando ellos se vayan,y regresen,nos iremos nosotros

Mikoto: es una buena idea (se acuesta en la cama)

Fugaku: si amor (también se acuesta en la cama)

Mikoto: que descanses amor (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Fugaku: igualmente amor (se acomodan y apaga la luz y se quedan dormidos)

Quince días después

Veinticinco de diciembre

Izumi; (seguía dormida,hasta que a la final se despertó) bueno días familia es hora de despertar

Sasuke: (estaba dormido,pero con el ruido se despertó) no puede ser

Hinata: (dormía junto a sasuke) siempre es lo mismo

Sasuke: lo se izumi se emociona cuando es navidad

Hinata: es verdad y yo quería dormir

Sasuke: yo también

Izumi: (entra al cuarto) oigan ya es hora de que se levanten

Sasuke: ya vamos

Izumi: de acuerdo (sale del cuarto)

Hinata: bueno mejor levantarse (se levanta de la cama)

Sasuke: tienes toda la razón (se levantan,y salen del cuarto en pijama) bueno días

Naruto: buenos días chicos

Hinata: a ustedes también les despertó

Utakata: yo creo que a todos

Sakura: incluido las niñas

Itachi: pues con el grito quien no se despierta

Fugaku: aquí tienen chocolate caliente con galletas

Hotaru: gracias tío

Mikoto: y feliz navidad

Izumi: igualmente tía (mientras toman e chocolate caliente y comen las galletas)

Sasuke: naruto,sakura

Naruto: que pasa sasuke

Sasuke: este regalo es de ustedes,y este otro es para las niñas son de parte de hinata y mío

Sakura: (toma el regalo de las niñas) gracias a los dos

Hinata: de nada sakura

Sakura: (lo abre y que ve que eran dos vestiditos y que tenían el nombre de las niñas) que bonito gracias

Sasuke: de nada sakura

Naruto: (ve el regalo) es hermoso y tiene el nombre de las niñas

Hinata: me alegra que les gustara

Naruto: claro que si y este es su regalo

Sasuke: gracias (mientras abre el regalo)

Hinata: (lo mira) que bonito pensé que esa foto se había perdido

Naruto: claro que no

Sasuke: la foto que nos tomamos cuando nos fuimos a pescar y antes de que karin se enfermanra seriamente

Sakura: la teníamos guardada,le dije que una buena forma de recordar a karin es por esta foto

Naruto: por eso la enmarque y ahora es de ustedes dos

Hinata: pues gracias es hermoso

Sasuke: muy lindo

Sakura: me alegra que les gustara (siguen conversando hasta que se unen con los demás y siguen abriendo los regalos,también abrían los regalos de las gemelas,pasando el día riéndose)


	12. Chapter 12

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses y ahora las gemelas ya tenían siete meses,ahora los chicos se preparaban para irse por unos días a Londres

Sasuke: pues yo creo que estamos listos

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: la sorpresa que se llevaran los tíos

Hinata: creo que ni saben que vamos a verlos

Sasuke: la verdad no

Hinata: seguramente quedaran sorprendidos

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Itachi: hermano

Sasuke: dime

Itachi: tu y hinata ya están listos es hora de irnos

Sasuke: ya bajamos bueno es hora de irnos

Hinata: (toma su maleta) de acuerdo vamos

Sasuke: (hace lo mismo) si (salen del cuarto)

Sakura: ustedes están listos

Izumi: si

Utakata: yo creo que todos

Naruto: solo faltan sasuke y hinata

Hotaru: pues habrá que esperar a que bajen

Sasuke: (llega a la sala) ya estamos aquí

Sakura: entonces podemos irnos

Hinata: claro que si

Itachi: mama ya nos vamos

Mikoto: (llega a la sala) que les vaya bien chicos

Fugaku: y que disfruten de estar en Londres

Mikoto: a naruto

Naruto: si tía

Mikoto: no te olvides de decirle a minato y kushina que nosotros iremos después de que ustedes regresen

Naruto: se lo diré tía

Mikoto: de acuerdo

Fugaku: suerte chicos

Sasuke: gracias papa nos vemos (todos salen de la casa y se van al aeropuerto)

Mikoto: bueno es justo que los vayan a visitar

Fugaku: claro que si

Mikoto: seguramente se pondrán felices

Fugaku: eso ni lo dudes

Mikoto: y luego será nuestro turno

Fugaku: claro que si (mientras siguen conversando)

Al día siguiente

Londres diez de la mañana

Minato: (se despierta) buenos días

Kushina: buenos días amor,quieres desayunar

Minato: si gracias

Kushina: entonces siéntate

Minato: de acuerdo (se sienta y empieza a desayunar) y kizahi y mebuki ya desayunaron

Kushina: ya,sabes que ellos se levantan mas temprano

Minato: lo se (empieza a desayunar) oye amor

Kushina: dime amor

Minato: y no haz hablado con naruto

Kushina: antes de ayer hable con el

Minato: y que te dice

Kushina: que todo esta bien,en la casa y que las niñas siguen creciendo

Minato: no dicen cuando vienen

Kushina: no amor,no han dicho nada

Minato: sabes me gustaría verlos a ellos y tambien a los otros

Kushina: a mi tambien amor

Minato: sería lindo volver a verlos,aunque sea por poco tiempo

Kushina: pues a mi también amor,que vengan y que estén aquí unos días

Minato: sería bonito verlos (escuchan que suena el timbre)

Mebuki: yo voy haber

Kushina: esta bien

Minato: sabes amor

Kushina: dime amor

Minato: la casa de al frente esta en venta

Kushina: si lo he visto

Minato: estoy pensando en que deberíamos comprarla

Kushina: tu crees amor

Minato: si amor

Kushina: y porque lo crees amor

Minato: pues desde que llegamos estamos aquí,pero también pienso que mebuki y kizashi,quieren su privacidad

Kushina: bueno eso es cierto,además fuerton muy amables en aceptarnos aquí

Minato: claro que si,pero es hora de mudarnos

Kushina: de acuerdo,y cuando hablaríamos con el dueño

Minato: pues ya pedí la cita,y nos espera en la tarde

Kushina: de acuerdo (mientras mira quien entra a la sala) hijo

Naruto: hola mama

Minato: pero cuando llegaron

Sakura: ahora acabamos de llegar

Kushina: (mira a los otros) porque no dijeron que vendrían

Sasuke: pues queríamos darles una sorpresa

Minato: pues si que nos han sorprendido

Hinata: es que como naruto y sakura,iban a venir a visitarlos,pues pensamos que era una buena idea,venir nosotros también

Kushina: (carga a karin) pues me alegra verlos chicos

Minato: (hace lo mismo con sarada) justo estábamos hablando y decíamos que nos gustaría verlos

Itachi: pues como ven estamos aquí

Kushina: y fugaku y mikoto no vinieron

Izumi: no ellos dijeron que vendrán luego

Minato: pues los esperaremos y bienvenidos chicos

Utakata: gracias tío

Mebuki: si que fue una sorpresa verlos bajar todos del bus

Kizashi: pero nos alegramos que vinieran

Hotaru: gracias (todos se sientan a conversar)

En la tarde

Propietario: (le estaba enseñando la casa a minato,kushina y los chicos) y dígame que le parece

Minato: pues me encanta

Kushina: a mi también

Propietario: entonces se quedan con la casa

Minato: claro que si

Propietario: de acuerdo,pasemos al estudio para conversar

Minato: esta bien,amor ya regreso (se va con el propietario)

Kushina: de acuerdo amor

Sakura: así que piensan cambiarse

Kushina: lo hemos pensando,yo estoy agradecida con tus padre por habernos aceptado este tiempo,pero también pensamos que es justo mudarnos y que ellos tenga su privacidad

Sakura: y ellos que dijeron

Kushina: que lo aceptaban,además se pusieron felices porque vamos hacer vecinos

Naruto: bueno fueron amables con ustedes

Kushina: todo este tiempo hijo

Sasuke: les han dado animos

Kushina: desde lo de karin,si pero de todas formas,pensamos en mudarnos

Hinata: pues la casa es bonita

Itachi: y se ve que cómoda

Izumi: claro que si

Hotaru: y da tranquilidad

Utakata: tía y tu y el tío como están

Kushina: no ha sido fácil,pero estamos traquilos,karin dejo de sufrir

Utakata: su dolor termino hace un año

Kushina: es verdad,y estamos en paz

Naruto: me alegra escucharte mama,además es lo que mi hermana hubiera querido

Kushina: lo se hijo

Propietario: (sale con minato) bueno fue un placer haber hecho negocios con usted

Minato: igualmente

Propietario: bueno me retiro,disfruten de su casa (se va9

Kushina: amor ya es nuestra

Minato: si amor

Kushina: (le abraza) que alegría amor

Minato: (le corresponde el abrazo) si amor,ahora tenemos que comprar las cosas

Kushina: así es amor

Naruto: pues ya que estamos aquí,nosotros les ayudaremos

Minato: pues claro que nos ayudaran o acaso creyeron que no iban hacer nada

Sasuke: pues no tío

Kushina: todos vamos a colaborar a comprar las cosas y a arreglar la casa

Hinata: claro que si (mientras seguían conversando y planeaban el arreglo de la casa,además de que kushina y minato estaban felices no solo de que naruto y sakura les visitaran si no también el resto,ya que les extrañaban,serían unas vacaciones divertidas)


	13. Chapter 13

Seis meses después

Ha pasado seis meses,y ahora karin y sarada,cumplen su primer año,se convirtieron en las consentidas,de toda la familia

Naruto: (se acerca a la cuna) buenos días niñas

Sakura: (también se acerca a la cuna) hoy cumplen su primer añito

Naruto: (carga a karin) felicidades hijas

Sakura: (hace lo mismo con Sarada) que sigan cumpliendo años

Karin y sarada: (ven a naruto) pa-pa

Naruto: (emocionado) amor les escuchaste

Sakura: si amor,sus primeras palabras

Naruto: claro que si amor (les da un beso en la frente a cada una)

Karin y sarada: (ve a sakura) ma-ma

Sakura: y yo soy su segunda palabra

Naruto: claro que si

Sakura: será mejor cambiarlas

Naruto: de acuerdo (les acuestan,y les empiezan a cambiar)

Sakura: estas niñas

Naruto: se mueven demasiado

Sakura: es verdad

Naruto: (terminan de cambiarle) al fin

Sakura: pudimos cambiarlas

Naruto: así es,será mejor ir con los demás

Sakura: si vamos (cargan a las niñas,y salen del cuarto,para ir a la cocina) buenos días

Sasuke: buenos días chicos

Hinata: y aquí están las cumpleañeras

Itachi: felicidades niñas

Izumi: que sigan cumpliendo años

Sakura: gracias (ponen a las niñas en las sillitas)

Utakata: un año como pasa el tiempo

Naruto: lo se

Sasuke: bueno ya que todos estamos aquí desayunemos,y luego arreglemos las cosas

Hinata: bueno idea (todos se sientan a desayunar,y naruto y sakura le dan de comer a las niñas)

Sakura: oye itachi

Itachi: dime sakura

Sakura: y tus papas cuando vienen

Itachi: no se,supongo que pronto (mikoto y fugaku se fueron a visitar a kushina y minato,se fueron quince días después de que los chicos regresaron)

Izumi: tocara esperar a que regresen

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Naruto: tienen razón (siguen conversando y desayunando,hasta que terminan)

Sasuke: gracias por la comida

Julia: de nada joven

Hinata: bueno arreglemos todo

Naruto: buena idea (todos empiezan a preparar las cosas)

Sakura: amor mira

Naruto: que cosa amor

Sakura: esto (pone a karin,en el suelo,y empieza a caminar,hasta donde esta naruto)

Naruto: ven acá hija (le extiende las manos,y karin se acerca)

Sakura: poco a poco caminaran solas

Naruto: y luego habrá que retirar todo,porque empezaran las travesuras

Sakura: eso es cierto (siguen arreglando,hasta que todo esta listo)

Hotaru: (entra a la casa) se puede

Utakata: claro amor pasa

Hotaru: gracias amor (se acerca a las niñas) hola niñas feliz cumpleaños

Sakura: gracias hotaru

Hotaru: esto es para las niñas

Naruto: (toma los regalos) gracias hotaru

Hotaru: como han crecido

Sakura: es verdad

Fugaku: (entra a la casa,con unos regalos) me ayudan

Mikoto: (también entra) a mi también

Sasuke: claro (toma los regalos de fugaku)

Naruto: (hace lo mismo) creo que ahora si mis papas exageraron

Mikoto: pues por poco y vacían la tienda

Fugaku: por suerte logramos detenerlos

Sakura: si que los tíos se emocionaron

Fugaku: y tus papas también

Sakura: los regalos que la tía tenía era de mis papas

Fugaku: así es

Sakura: pues si que exageraron

Fugaku: lo se

Hinata: si que son bastantes regalos

Sakura: y como están los tíos y mis papas

Mikoto: pues están bien,les mandan saludos a todos

Naruto: que amables,y tío,ya que están aquí,vengan vamos a partir el pastel

Fugaku: de acuerdo (van a la mesa,y reparten el pastel y luego abren los regalos)

Mikoto: hoy si hubo bastantes regalos

Julia: es verdad señora (recoge los papeles)

Hinata: (le ayuda) les doy la razón

Hotaru: bueno me tengo que retirar,me divertí

Sakura: gracias por haber venido

Hotaru: de nada,y nos veremos otro día

Naruto: de acuerdo

Utakata: te acompaño amor

Hotaru: de acuerdo (los dos salen de la casa)

Fugaku: nosotros nos vamos a descansar,estamos cansados

Mikoto: hasta mañana chicos

Itachi: hasta mañana (a la final todos se van a dormir)

Sakura: (acuesta a sarada) ahora si se canso

Naruto: (hace lo mismo con karin) es verdad

Sakura: se divirtieron

Naruto: es verdad (mira a las niñas) sabes amor estaba pensando en algo

Sakura: en que amor

Naruto: ahora que se cumplió un año de lo que murió karin,me he dado cuenta de que no falle en ayudar a mihermana

Sakura: claro que no amor,hiciste lo que pudiste,pero siempre supimos que era difícil,que pueda obtener un riñón

Naruto: lo se amor

Sakura: se hizo lo posible y todos ayudaron

Naruto: lo se y estoy tranquilo

Sakura: claro que si amor

Naruto: vamos es hora de dormir

Sakura: si amor (los dos salen del cuarto y entran a su cuarto y naruto estaba tranquilo,porque a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible en ayudar a karin y darle un riñón,le ayudo bastante demostrando que el amor entre hermano si existe)

FIN


End file.
